


The Last To Know

by Bradleygirl



Series: Family Series [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradleygirl/pseuds/Bradleygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine return to Ohio for a wedding and find out some interesting news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last To Know

“Can you believe it?” Kurt asked his boyfriend. “We’re actually back in Lima, Ohio on a voluntary basis.”

“It’s your brother’s wedding, Kurt. Of course we would be here.” Blaine answered.

“I suppose, but I figured they’d do something crazy like get married on a Broadway stage.” Kurt sighed dramatically.

“Kurt, that’s your dream, not theirs.” Blaine softly chided his boyfriend.

“So, why don’t we get married on a stage?” Kurt asked, twisting the ring around his finger gently.

“I think Vegas is the perfect mesh for you and me.” Blaine nodded.

“Really, Blaine? Just no.” Kurt turned to look out the car window.

Blaine sighed. “Fine, no Vegas then. So, when are we going to tell them?”

“If no one notices the ring today and gets it, then we tell them in two weeks. I really don’t want to outshine Finn and Rachel on their wedding day.” Kurt had been really worried about wearing his ring, but it was important to both of them for him to proudly wear the ring.

 

****

“Did you hear the news?” Finn asked as his brother walked away from the woman who wanted to know when his next collection would be available for purchase.

“What news?” Kurt asked as he and Finn made their way outside for a breath of fresh air and a break from the party.

“Mr. Schuester got fired and lost his teaching license.” Finn answered.

“No, I didn’t hear that. What happened?” Kurt was genuinely curious. It wasn’t like news made it to where he and Blaine now lived.

“They caught him in the act of planting pot in another student’s locker. Apparently some organization in New York donated money for security cameras to be put up at McKinley. I think it was some grant to stop bullying or something.” Finn didn’t remember all the details in the newspaper article.

Kurt was shocked. “Really? He actually got caught?”

“And with Sue being principal when Figgins got the boot, you know she made sure to dole out the most serious punishment.”

“Sue always did have good connections.” Kurt thought back to how often the woman had been in his corner.

“So was it you?” Finn asked.

“Was what me?”

“Was it your organization that donated the money for those cameras? Rachel thought it might have been you or Blaine since you had the best reason to plant cameras to get revenge.”

“I can honestly say it was not me, Finn, but at least someone, some organization is doing something in that school.” Kurt said. “And just for a fact, I thought he was trying to be a better human being the last time I saw him.”

“How do you mean? When did you see him last?”

“It was in New York last year, I think. Blaine and I were walking past this shop when this teenage girl literally ran up to us and asked if I was Kurt Hummel, the designer.”

“And how is Mr. Schuester involved in you getting recognized?”

“It was his daughter that recognized us and we chatted for a bit. Did you know he got remarried?”

“I think Rachel went to the wedding or something.” Finn answered.

“Well, he remarried Blaine’s old guidance counselor from Dalton. He was relatively nice and apologized for his behavior towards Blaine and I.”

“Yeah, I guess his wife walked out on him this time too.” Finn replied.

“I wonder what happened to him.” Kurt idly asked.

“We invited him to the wedding since it was Glee Club that originally brought Rachel and I together. But he was taking his daughter to some game, at least that’s what Rachel told me when I asked.” Finn said.

Kurt sighed and looked out over the lake as the wedding reception went on behind him. He was almost positive he’d heard Blaine singing, but decided to enjoy the cool breeze that was blowing off the lake. Sometimes, Lima still felt like home, no matter how long he’d been living in New York.

Finn would not be deterred from his original question. “Do you think it was Blaine’s brother?”

“Joey? I guess it could be, but I don’t really know.”

“What about my brother?” Blaine asked, catching the tail end of the conversation.

“Did Joey donate the money for the security cameras at McKinley?”

“Not that I know of, but who knows? I mean, Joey has a lot of contacts.” Blaine said.

“I, for one, don’t want to waste anymore time talking about the past.” Finn said. “I see my lovely bride and I’m going to go wisk her on to the dance floor. Want to see who can dance better?” Finn teased the boys.

“Oh, Finn, don’t even try to say that you’ve improved on your dancing skills.” Kurt gently push his brother.

“Let’s put it out there then.” Finn teased back. “See you two on the dance floor and we’ll see who’s better.”

“I do not know how I get myself into these arguments with Finn.” Kurt sighed. “You’d think I’d know better by now.”

“Come on, honey.” Blaine chided his lover. “Let’s go show them how to dance.”

“All right.” Kurt allowed Blaine to lead him to the dance floor.


End file.
